Teen Titans: Blood Red Robin
by TheFourthSnake
Summary: An enraged Robin is obsessed with bringing Slade to justice, but when an alien stranger comes offering untold power...how far will Robin go to acheive this? full summary inside and must need info
1. Adverse Effects

**Teen Titans: Blood Red Robin**

Authors Note/Full Summary: Ok for starters I deleted my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction because it needs some SERIOUS rethinking anyway this is my first Teen Titans fan fiction and one that I have put a LOT of effort into. Anyway Robin is becoming increasingly frustrated with his lack of progress in finding and defeating Slade, his boiling rage and lust for "justice" attracts the attention of a certain organisation from across the galaxy who promise him what he desires and the power to achieve it however The Boy Wonder may even be more then this group bargained for.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Robin slammed his fists down on his desk in frustration and came close to breaking it in half,

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD"

He picked up his chair and threw it out of the window in a fit of rage, he crossed his room and screamed out into the city,

"CCCOOWWAARRRDDD"

Outside the bedroom door a very scared alien heroine was curled up on the floor weeping for her team mate, the rest of the team heard the commotion and thus came to Starfire's aid, Garfield Logan (Aka Beast Boy) was the first to comment,

"He's never been this angry...should we try and calm him down?"

The green shape changer made a move for the door but had Cyborg's hand hold it shut,

"The best way for him to calm down is to get his anger out of his system, it's best to leave him be"

A large metallic THUNK and a dent indicated that Robin had hurled another piece of furniture at the door, Starfire continued to weep,

"How can he be so vengeful and full of hate...why does he obsess so much over finding Slade?"

Now it was Raven's turn,

"Anger can be a deadly emotion, much like fear it sometimes has adverse effects on the mind...like when I didn't admit I was scared?"

The team grimaced at the memory and Raven continued to speak,

"I agree with Cyborg, we should just leave him to vent his anger"

The three lent their hands to Starfire which she took; they lead her to her room and left for the night, back in his room/office Robin continued to pace and fume.

The next morning was distinctly quieter than usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't at each other's throats over video games or breakfast, Starfire was nowhere to be seen and Raven was sitting on the sofa but not reading her book, Robin then made an abrupt entrance with blood shot eyes, a gravel laced voice and a slouch that said to not bother him at all...however this didn't stop Beast Boy from trying his luck, he waited until Robin was at the breakfast bar before sidling up to him and attempting to make conversation,

"So...good...sleep last.....night?"

His voice was drowned out and his body BLOWN back the second Robin turned on the radio to...

"BREAK YOUR FUCKIN' FACE TONIGHT...GIVE ME SOMETHIN' TO BREAK....JUST GIVE ME SOMETHIN' TO BREAK"

Upon smashing through the window and flying back as a humming bird, Robin made himself some coffee and left the room without a single word. Cyborg rested his head on his hand and sighed,

"We need to help him blow off some steam...a LOT of steam"

Beast Boy fluttered to his side and changed back into his human form,

"We are NOT turning him into a teapot"

Raven voice sounded more monotone than usual,

"That was bad even for you"

Starfire then hovered in through the door sporting her everyday purple garb,

"Friend Robin has yet to calm down yes?"

The team nodded to the Tamaranian's dismay, she crossed the room and sat down at the breakfast bar,

"He is not himself, if he continues as he is his anger will destroy him"

"I think that's a bit of an over exaggeration"

All four present then began to count the number of syllables in Beast Boy's largest ever word.

On top of the tower Robin had dressed and was hammering furiously at his practice dummy, yet imagining punching Slade wasn't going to do him much good, he landed three more hits before stopping to catch his breath. He looked back at the dummy and saw his adversary standing there perfectly still; even so this was enough to tip Robin over the edge. He leapt at the dummy and landed a perfect kick on his "adversary", the dummy flew off the roof and plummeted to the ground with a dull THUD. The Boy Wonder let out a tremendous yell that shook the heavens...and even beyond that, way beyond that in fact...all the way out in space on planet of Ysmault (trust me it's in the DC database...look it up) was a lake of red, from within this great pool of rage and anger rose up a large structure it resembled the power battery used by the Green Lantern Corps but was different in design, along with it a great alien being broke the surface...and behind him rose up seven more each of different size and race. Clad in red and black uniforms and bearing the insignia of their power battery, they walked across the surface of the lake and convened in a circle, the leader spoke to his comrades,

"We have found one more for our mission against our greatest enemy his cry echoes across the stars like none other, his rage is unparallel to any other of his species, is he worthy of our cause?"

The other members looked at each other and then back at their leader who promptly raised his arm and fired a bright red beam from the ring on his middle finger straight through the head of the seventh member, the ring then detached itself from its deceased owner and spoke in a dull, flat voice,

"_Ring status report: Red Lantern Aron Hatel of Sector 5461 decease, sector scan for replacement sentient initiated"_

The ring remained still for a few short seconds,

"_Coordinates__ confirmed, closest planet identified as Lantern Hal Jordan's of Sector 2814"_

The ring then shot off into the deep reaches of space leaving a trail of red light behind it, Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corps took off following the trail to the rings destination.

Back on Earth a level 5 alert was triggered in the T-Tower, the team ran (and levitated) to the front room where Cyborg had pulled up a live news report of an attack that was taking place, Robin hung back in the doorway somehow able to listen,

"Robots have just appeared in the centre of the city, they just seem to be destroying the city for some reason"

Beast Boy then posed a query,

"How come the reporter and the cameraman are still alive?"

The screen then went to static and left Beast Boy feeling like he hadn't said that,

"Well that would...answer my question"

Robin then crossed to the console and rewound to the last image before the screen blanked out (god bless Sky TV),

"There...it's him"

He pointed a gloved finger at a figure on top of a burning car; his orange and black mask was divided in two,

"Titans move out"

Robin left the room in a flash leaving the rest of the team feeling uneasy and worried about how this may turn out. On the way over Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire had taken to the sky, Robin was on his R-Cycle and of course Cyborg was piloting his T-Car and was going relatively well until he heard a very flat voice in his head,

"Can you hear me?"

"Raven...are you talking inside my head?"

"Yes friend Cyborg, Raven has spoken inside my cranium many times before"

"Wait how did you get in here?"

"You know this is YOUR head Cy, it wasn't that hard"

"Oh god not you too"

"Say that again and I'll start yelling tofu"

"You wouldn't dare"

Within the confides of Cyborg's human mind Beast Boy took a deep breath only to have his mouth clamped over by Raven,

"Look Robin hasn't been this fixated on something since...well...ever...how do we know this won't get out of hand?"

Beast Boy shook himself loose,

"You don't think he go THAT far...do you?"

Starfire then raised her voice,

"Friend Robin would NEVER do such a thing...at least...I hope not"

Cyborg decided to save his brain from further meltdown,

"I think the best thing we can do at the moment is wait and see how this plays out, if it does get out of hand it'll be up to use to stop Robin from...well...let's not think about that"

The team exited Cyborg's head and returned to where they were going. In the centre of Jump City Slade's robots were wreaking havoc and bloody murder on the citizens, Slade himself had a hostage atop a burning car and the police as well as the National Guard were hesitant to shoot,

"Is this all you pitiful government tools can do...some fat sugar filled officers and toy soldiers...you had your chance to provide some small amusement"

Slade was about to break the poor woman's neck until a voice rang out,

"SLADE"

He looked up and around to see the Titans standing atop the roof behind him, even though his face was totally obscured Robin could tell he was grinning,

"Ahh finally, now the fun can really begin"

After he uttered that final word he twisted his hands and the woman's neck broke with a stomach churning crunch, the team watched in horror as her lifeless body fell to the ground and Slade jumped to another burning vehicle before ordering his robotic drones to attack the Titans and government employees, Robin gritted his teeth and lunged straight for Slade,

"TITANS DESTROY"

The rest of the team leapt down to take on the machines as Robin engaged Slade single handed, he threw countless punches and kicks countered an uncountable amount of the same and still nothing seemed to faze his enemy. After at least an hour of leaping across the street and parrying Slade's onslaught of martial arts and psychological torment...the two kept fighting, Slade then managed to pin Robin down on the concrete,

"You haven't improved my former apprentice...you have all the tools to defeat me...your rage...your hatred...yet you still refuse to use them"

He picked up the battered warrior and threw him through a shop window, the other Titans finished with Slade's minions and ran to intervene only to have Robin spring out and halt them,

"STAY BACK...HE'S MINE...MINE"

The team stopped dead in their tracks as they saw their leader's face, bloody, swollen and virtually pulsing with raw liquid hate, Starfire buried her head in Cyborg's side unable to bear the site of her friend's visage, Slade then stood over Robin and goaded him once more,

"After all this time...you still haven't come close to defeating me-me-me"

Cyborg heard this and instantly feared the worst, his artificial eye then performed a bio-scan of Slade's vitals only to find that he had none which could lead to only one conclusion,

"C'mon Boy Wonder-der-der...get up...f-f-f-fight memememememe"

Cyborg screamed at Robin hoping he would listen,

"RUN HE'S GONNA BLOW"

A panel on Slade's chest opened revealing a small screen, this wasn't Slade he had been fighting but Robin was willing to bet his birdarang that the figure on the screen was, he then screamed at the small image,

"FACE ME SLADE...STOP HIDING AND FACE ME"

The visual then uttered three words,

"Game over Robin"

The robot then detonated taking the whole building with it, debris fell on top of the young man and flame seemed to engulf the wreckage, if it hadn't been for Raven's force field Robin would have become a roasted turkey and basted in his own blood, the team ran over to his side and attempted to help him up, he however batted their hands away and groggily stood up walking to the middle of the road...he then threw his arms up and screamed like he had on top of the tower, he had been deceived once again, duped, fooled, played for a sucker by his arch nemesis once again, he fell to one knee in frustration and still refused help from his team mates to their dismay,

"Friend Robin you are hurt...let us help you back to the tower"

"We need to find Slade"

Cyborg raised his voice (the wrong thing to do),

"Look man Slade's not here, he played you for a fool he played us all, stop getting so angry and calm the FUCK DOWN"

Robin turned around and faced his half human companion,

"If you're too scared to find Slade then I'll find him myself...even if it kills me...YOU HEAR ME...HE ISN'T GOING TO GET AWAY THIS TIME"

The leader turned around and began to trudge away to start his search...Starfire drew in a mighty breath to bellow something but was interrupted by Beast Boy pointing up at the sky towards an oncoming object,

"What is that?"

The team looked at where he was pointing and strained to see what was coming their way, Robin had extra difficulty due to the blood in his eyes, it got closer and closer until Cyborg discerned something,

"It's red...and it's almost here...GET DOWN"

The object scorched its way at blistering speed, the team dove left and right trying to avoid it but the object struck the concrete causing a tremendous explosion and enormous crater. When the smoke had cleared the Titans gathered around the crater to try and see what had just taken a chunk out of their hometown, a bright red light then shone in the crater and rose up in front of Robin, he extended his hand out and a small red ring landed in his hand and then seemed to speak with a gravelly, harsh deep tone,

"I am Atrocitus of The Red Lantern Corps...you serve a noble cause, you seek to bring true justice to a person who has wronged you, this ring will give you the power to fulfil that cause, become one of us and be given the power to change the world"

This voice was then replaced by its original monotone,

"_Richard Grayson your rage gives you great power"_

Starfire darted forward and knocked the ring out of her friends hand, knowing what was in store should he accept, the ring whizzed back to Robin and repeated its statement,

"_Richard Grayson your rage gives you great power"_

"Friend Robin these Red Lanterns are bad people...they only seek to spread death and..."

She was silenced by Robin backhanding her in the face and sending her to the ground, she was now to him only an obstacle, they wanted to give up and go home well he wasn't standing for it, Slade would pay and he WOULD pay dearly, he slipped on the ring without hesitation and was instantly struck by a horrific red lightning from on high. His scream seemed to turn from one of fear and confusion to sheer animalistic fury, the team gathered around Starfire and watched in horror as their leader was transformed from the Boy Wonder they knew into something else entirely. He stood stoic as his ring spoke again,

"_Richard John Grayson...welcome to The Red Lantern Corps"_


	2. Blood and Rage of Crimson Red

**Teen Titans: Blood Red Robin**

**Chapter 2**

"**Blood and Rage of Crimson Red"**

The former Boy Wonder stood facing his team mates his appearance dramatically altered, instead of his trademark green, red, yellow and black attire he sported a body suit that was blood red up to the torso until a diagonal line over his chest from the line to his neck the colour was jet black along with the Red Lantern emblem on the front, along with black steel toed boots, black cape along with red shoulder pads and black gloves Robin had been reborn, Starfire then managed to look him in the face with teary eyes,

"Friend Robin...why did you strike me?"

Beast Boy then squared up to his boss,

"Yeah man she was only trying to help"

"I need no help...from ones as weak as you"

Even Raven could be seen trembling...the rage and bloodlust that was emanating from Robin was simply too much to fathom, Starfire stood up and yelled at him,

"HOW COULD YOU ACCEPT HIS HEINOUS OFFER, ALL THE RED LANTERNS HAVE DONE IS WROUGHT MISERY AND SUFFERING WHEREEVER THEY TREAD.........how could you become one of them?"

Before Robin could reply a booming voice was heard from across the street,

"HE DID SO BECAUSE HE IS NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT FOR WHAT IS RIGHT"

Atop a roof were Atrocitus and his six Red Lanterns, the group glided down to the street level and stood behind Robin, Atrocitus clasping his hands on his new members shoulders,

"When one is wronged it is up to them whether they want to right that wrong...we channel our rage so that all who have wronged us are brought to justice and Richard here is no exception"

Starfire could not help but retort,

"You use justice as an excuse to destroy and annihilate your enemies...that is not justice...THAT IS INSANITTY"

At that instant Atrocities' ring glowed and he was holding up the young Tamaranian by her throat in an nanosecond, his Lanterns then pinned down the rest of her team yet Robin stood perfectly still, Atrocitus then leaned in and growled menacingly into her ear,

"You think you know of insanity...in my imprisonment at the hands of the Greatest Green Lantern I learnt that justice is dealt to those who claim to instigate justice themselves...WE are the real force for justice in this universe...and your pathetic little band can do NOTHING...to stop us"

Atrocitus turned to his newest recruit and held Starfire out at arm's length,

"Kill her... use your rage"

Robin finally smiled for once, only this smile was more of a smirk,

"You think she is worth my time...you think any of these...these...MONGRELS...are worth my time and energy?"

The Red Lanterns were somewhat shocked by this, no member ever spoke out of turn to their leader who leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Robin's,

"You will obey my every order boy...you are now one of MY servants now and you WILL DO AS I SAY"

Robin then began to glow with a deadly red aura; he levitated high above the ground and spoke unto his so called leader,

"I will never serve you OR your beliefs...I am so much more than a mere anger peddling drone who caters to your will....I am no Titan....I am no Red Lantern..."

Atrocitus snarled up at the teen,

"Then what pray tell are you?"

Robin looked down upon the alien as if to show him how inferior he was,

"I...am...BLOOD.....RED.....ROBIN"

The Red Lantern insignia on his front then shrank in size and retreated to his left chest and within the confides of the circle a small red letter R appeared, Atrocitus snarled and spat furiously until he fired up a massive red beam from his ring, Robin did nothing to shield himself and was engulfed in the beam, the Titans screamed out for their comrade only to stop a few lifelong seconds later...Robin emerged smoking from the blast still in the air having being shielded by his aura, he bared his teeth and smiled down at the beings below,

"You are an INSECT compared to me"

He raised his ring hand and shouted for the city...for the whole planet to hear,

"WITH BLOOD AND HATE OF DEEPEST RED, MY RAGE DOTH FILL ALL HEARTS WITH DREAD, THE ONE'S WHO CAUSE THIS PLANETS STRIFE, BE STRICKEN DOWN, BY ANGERS MIGHT"

A small beam shot out of the ring and halted a few feet above Robin creating a red sphere, within this was a Red Power Battery, Robin grasped the handle and within a massive flash of red light he vanished,

The members of The Red Lanterns awaited their leader's instruction, he simply turned around and growled a malicious incoherent order, the Corps seemed to understand and took flight along with their leader leaving the battered and confused Titans to wallow in their defeat. The team sat upon the concrete in silence absolutely soaked in sweat, guilt, anger and defeat, then Cyborg got up and summoned the T-Car via remote control.

Back at the tower the team sat in the living room in silence cradling gashes left by the claws of Atrocitus' minions, bruised heads and team spirit that was so utterly smashed to pieces you wouldn't be able to see them with a microscope, Cyborg stood up and decided to throw the sofa out of the window, narrowly missing Starfire and an extremely scared Beast Boy,

"Friend Cyborg why did you channel your rage into the couch?"

Cyborg then refrained from destroying anything else,

"Because he just took that freaks offer without even thinking, I always knew Robin wanted Slade but I never thought he would be so naive"

Raven then chipped in her two cents from the breakfast bar,

"It's like I said...anger has adverse affects on the mind"

Beast Boy was (as per usual) very confused about the whole thing, the team gathered at the bar as Cyborg handed out ice packs, Beast Boy laid his on a wounded collar,

"So wait...Robin gets so angry about getting Slade that he joins an evil team of freaks who....like...red lanterns??"

"Has friend Beast Boy not heard of these people?"

"I thought there was only the Green Lantern Corps"

The rest of the team leant in to hear this, Starfire cleared her throat,

"Once there was only the Green Beings, but then there were beings of all colours...they waged a horrible war on each other that came to my home planet...they killed so many when I was only a child..."

Cyborg rested a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued,

"The Green Beings tried to protect my people from the onslaught, but we lost so many...once the Red Beings had retreated the Green left a number to protect my planet in case they returned, fortunately they did not, but I shall never forget the fury and rage that drove the Red Lanterns to kill all that they saw"

The reality of what happened in the town centre then hit the Titans head on, Beast Boy then realised something,

"Wait...didn't Robin like...not join...those guys?"

Raven looked at him with a look that resembled a very famous Chihuahua,

"Beast Boy...you're an idiot"

"No seriously...he didn't leave with the rest of them, he yelled some weird mumbo-jumbo about rage and then vanished"

Cyborg then caught on to what he was saying,

"You know...I think he's got a point...he went off on his own accord to find Slade"

Raven's head started to ache more,

"So what exactly do you mean by this...wow there's something I thought I'd never ask you of all people"

Cyborg crossed to the computer terminal,

"There's only one place that can possibly give us any kind of answer"

Cyborg punched in some keys and the screen flickered with static until an image of Superman appeared, Clark looked like he had been expecting this call,

"Ahem...there's someone who wants to speak with your team"

The always sinister figure of Bruce Wayne aka The Batman then took the screen,

"Titans...we need to talk, I'm sending a shuttle to pick you up"

The link was then terminated and the screen replaced with static once again, Beast Boy then spoke,

"So...seems like a reasonable guy"

Raven once again referenced the famous Chihuahua,

"You're an idiot"

Four hours later the Titans found themselves in the famed Watchtower, home of the Justice League. The team were sat around a table with Batman, Superman and the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan's GL because he's the only Lantern to my knowledge who has had extreme experience with the Red Lanterns), Superman pulled up recorded footage of Bruce's former ward, Robin had been rampaging in Jump City almost instantly after he teleported away from the town centre, in his anger he had destroyed at least a dozen small buildings, two shopping malls, a vegetarian restaurant (guess who got annoyed about that) and a fast food diner, Clark paused the footage and sat down,

"Well he's clearly dangerous"

"You needed a video recording to tell you that?"

Bruce had never been one for humour, but if he ever used it people tended to worry, Clark turned to the Titans,

"I don't think we have a choice...we need to stop him...now"

Bruce addressed the team,

"So he put on the ring and then became....one of them"

Starfire shook her head,

"He claimed that he was outside of their ranks, that he did not need the Corps"

Clark seemed confused,

"But anyone who's ever joined the Red Lanterns instantly became a slave to Atrocitus, what's so special about Robin?"

Hal Jordan had been quiet up until this point,

"Why did he take the ring...he was clearly angry about something wasn't he?"

"Friend Robin has been frustrated with finding the one we call Slade, Robin took the ring after we had defeated some more of his minions"

"Just exactly how angry was he?"

Beast Boy morphed into an octopus and stretched his tentacles across the length of the room before morphing back, Hal got the message and scratched his head,

"It could be that Robin's rage was too much for even his ring to control, in the case of the Red Lanterns it is their rage that controls their actions, anyone who has experienced anger is capable of becoming a Red Lantern"

Beast Boy (again) was at a loss,

"So what's so special about Robin?"

"What's special about your leader is that his rage is so great and powerful that he has broken out of the corps and is independent of its central power battery, once he empties his own battery of power he just needs to vent his rage...although..."

Up until the 'although' in that sentence Starfire had been thinking that a small sliver of hope was beginning to appear, the alien heroine bit her lip knowing she wouldn't like what she was going to hear,

"If he keeps going on at this rate his anger will become too great for even him to control...it will destroy him from the inside out...and it doesn't look like he'll run out of rage any time soon"

Starfire gasped, Raven's eyes widened, Cyborg's jaw dropped and Beast Boy fainted....they seemed to be taking the news pretty well from my point of view, Hal spoke again,

"But we should be able to save him, if we can destroy the ring, if he gives up his ring, if we can calm him down...or..."

The team held their breath,

"...or....we destroy Robin ourselves"

The table was silent; clearly they would only resort to that if everything else failed,

"We have to move quickly though...he's already wiped out a third of the city"

Cyborg stood up,

"This is our fight; we can't allow the League to interfere"

Bruce stood up clearly angry, hardly being able to keep a lid on his voice he spoke just under a shout,

"Robin is MY responsibility...it should be ME who deals with him"

Starfire then hovered up to the Dark Knight's eye level,

"Robin is no longer in your services Bat-Man, he is part of our team and he is OUR team mate...we shall help him as WE are his friends"

She then turned her back on him and held her arms as if she was cold,

"...but then...you don't allow yourself the luxury of friends"

A chill swept over her, she just couldn't stomach that thought and Bruce then turned away as well,

"I think you should leave"

Hal then lead the team towards their shuttle,

"I'll take you back to your tower"

They each boarded the shuttle and began their descent to Jump City. Hal guided the shuttle to the tower and set it down,

"You don't have to do this on your own Titans...there are people who can help you"

The team looked back and Beast Boy gave a statement,

"Robin would do the same for us, he'd be willing to risk everything to save us...we need to do this"

Hal bit his lip and gave this piece of advice to each of them,

"Garfield Logan...keep your hope strong...it will help you sooner than you think"

B.B couldn't help but ponder this,

"Rachel Roth, raised by a demon lord but still more compassionate than any"

The young girl scratched her head,

"Vic Stone, you believe that you can achieve anything you put your mind to...this is true...more then you know"

Cogs whirred within the half-teens head as he struggled to decipher what this meant, Hal then got out of the shuttle and finally approached Starfire whispering in her ear,

"Your love for him burns bright...let it strengthen you ...and you will save him"

The famed Green Lantern then departed in his vehicle and left the Titans on the ground, the team turned around to the city to see smoke issuing from a sector of the city, all they could was look and hope they were up to the challenge.

**Author's Note: Yes I know this whole chapter was all talk and very little action, but you kinda need some explanation and plot, if it was just all action I'd be no better than the idiot who wrote the new Transformers movie (that thing had so little plot it's unbelievable...but the special effects and pyrotechnics made up for it) anyway next chapter will have TONS MORE action and epicness. **


	3. Killer Jewellery

**Teen Titans: Blood Red Robin**

**Chapter 3**

"**Killer Jewellery"**

Robin was having a field day, what with the being insanely angry and all. After destroying more then he really needed to and causing millions of dollars worth of property damage, he continued on his hunt for Slade. Just below the cloud line Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns observed Robins progress with annoyance and sour faces, Atrocitus turned to his other Lanterns,

"We need to bring him under our control...this boy is the key to our victory against the other corps"

The feline alien Dex-Star meowed his agreement with his leader as Laira was clearly jealous,

"My rage outweighs this wretch by at least 15 of his earth years; the Guardians imprisoned me for taking what was rightfully mine...he knows nothing of real fury"

Her red aura appeared as her hand clenched into a fist, Atrocitus turned his head in her direction,

"If you're so sure of yourself Laira then go down there and show him how angry you are...as far as I'm concerned Robin has already replaced you"

After that short moment of questionable motivation Laira powered up her ring and charged down into the city, aiming herself directly down, the alien ploughed straight into Robin shattering the concrete street and forcing him down at least 5 storeys worth of dirt and cement, Laira emerged from the hole seemingly triumphant and began to ascend back to her leader...at least she would have if a large red hand hadn't just clasped itself over Laira's body and started to squeeze the living hell out of her lungs, hardly being able to breathe Laira still managed to speak,

"How...there's no way...you should..."

She was cut off by another agonisingly painful squeeze and Robin speaking,

"There is nothing you can do that will EVER compare to how I can hurt you...this red band your master gave Richard is quite the piece of jewellery...I just may have to keep it"

Blood dripped down from Laira's lips as Robin applied more pressure,

"But...you..."

The young man standing in front of her smirked and squeezed even harder, his smirk widened upon hearing at least five ribs crack,

"No...Your wrong...I am not Richard Grayson...Richard Grayson is dead...I am Blood Red Robin...Richard is just a memory"

One more rib cracked before Robin released the hand and let her form slump onto the ground, coughing and spitting she tried activating her ring to get back to her comrades only to find herself too weak to do so, Laira then spoke towards her ring,

"Master...help me..."

Atrocitus responded,

"You have proven that you are not fit to bear the title of Red Lantern"

The purple skinned alien's ring lifted itself from her finger; her garments then changed from the standard Red Lantern uniform to a dark green leotard, the ring then started its journey to Atrocitus's palm, the female alien passed out from exhaustion and disbelief and the ring landed in Atrocitus's hand,

"We seem to require a new member"

"Not from where I'm standing"

Within an instant Robin had rocketed up towards the group and swiped the ring from the palm it sat on, Atrocitus roared in anger as he looked at where Robin was now hovering, at least several metres away from him holding the ring between his index finger and thumb,

"Ohhh well...I'm not one for over-accessorising but what the hell"

He then slipped the ring on his middle finger along with his first, his eyes flashed red as he smiled a very frightening smile, his canine teeth seemed to mutate into fangs as his breathing became ragged and husky, like he had just sprinted a whole marathon, Atrocitus was living with fury,

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, NO RED LANTERN CAN HOLD MORE THEN ONE RING, IT IS NOT PHEESABLE"

As yet more power surged through Robin's mind and body the Titans covertly arrived on the street, hiding the T-Car in a back alley and looking up at the sky upon hearing Atrocitus's roars, Beast Boy was clearly worried,

"What's happening up there...all I can hear is the big guy screaming"

Cyborg zoomed in first to Robin's face seeing his former leader and friend literally smiling with glee as red electricity crackled around him, wondering where this was coming from he guessed it was probably the rings on his finger...wait what?,

"Look at his right hand...he's got another ring"

The colour in the team's faces seemed to leak out drop by drop onto the floor into a separate puddle; Raven then seemed to cotton to his plan,

"He's gonna kill them all...he wants their rings for himself"

"But Robin stated that he had no interest in them...why would he go after their rings"

"Because he knows what we know...he knows that as soon as his ring and power battery run out he won't be able to keep this up...so he needs to keep going until he finds Slade"

Green light then took over Starfire's eyes,

"We can NOT let that happen"

Cyborg then held her back,

"Hold on, let's see how this pans out...the big guy seems like he's about to blow a......."

The ground shook and a mighty BOOM was heard as Atrocitus engaged Robin in single combat, with his eyes red and ring glowing the same colour the leader of the Red Lanterns sent Robin hurtling down back into the hole that Laira had made and extended it by about twelve more storeys, Starfire gasped,

"....gasket"

"Why do we just stand by and watch as he destroys our friend"

Cyborg needless to say had a plan,

"We need to attack when Robin is at his weakest so we can destroy his rings and free him from their influence...him fighting with the leader just might give us the edge we need"

Starfire then sighed; of course he was right, but still seeing Robin getting thrown down a pit was extremely distressing,

"You don't have to watch"

The young alien buried her head in Cyborg's side to shield her view. Atrocitus stood over the pit and laughed proudly,

"IS THIS ALL THE MIGHTY BLOOD RED ROBIN CAN ATTEMPT...EVEN WITH TWO RINGS YOU ARE NOTH..."

He was cut off by a massive red anvil looming out of the darkness and slamming itself into his face, Atrocitus was hurled back several metres before charging at Robin again, Robin charged forward as well (both of them screaming bloody murder) meeting with his opponent at extremely close range and slamming his fist into Atrocitus's chin, the Red Lantern leader countered with a kick to the stomach, drew his fist back and slammed into Robin with a large red boxing glove (I don't think he'd ever do that in the comic but I'm pressed for ideas at the moment....damn you brain -.-), Robin managed to hold off the glove with an impressive shield form and the two stood gaunt and solid both pushing themselves to the very limit of their physical forms...but very gradually one of the two began to overcome his opponents form...he inched his way forward step by step...closer...closer...until he came face to face with his adversary. The fist that Atrocitus had summoned dissipated as did Robin's shield, the leader of the Red Lanterns fell to his knees as Robin stood over him not even out of breath,

"You sicken me"

Robin raised his fist about to deal his final hit to the alien who had granted him the power to do so (Ohhh irony tasty), Atrocitus touched his ring, glowed red then vanished...Robin looked frantically around with gritted teeth until a voice was heard from his own ring,

"This isn't over...Richard"

Upon looking up at the sky Robin saw that the Lanterns were gone, he scowled slightly but only slightly as they didn't pose much of a threat to him. In the alleyway the Titans watched as Cyborg's plan to wear their leader down was shot straight to hell whereupon it burnt into a well done meal for Satan's barbeque lunch with Hitler and Saddam, Beast Boy's lip was practically non-existent from chewing,

"So what do we do now?"

Starfire answered that by rushing out towards Robin and grabbing his hand,

"Friend Robin please stop this...you are not well...please let us..."

Once again this was in vain as Robin swung her round grabbed her face in his hands,

"How many times do I have to repeat myself to you brain dead idiots...your Robin is dead...now there is only me"

Starfire kept looking into his eyes just hoping that there was some scrap of Robin left inside his now deranged mind,

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is the second chance you have to end my life...why have you not done so?"

This query seemed to perplex Robin,

"I can kill you any time I please just watch me"

"Then do it"

His hands seem poised to crush the young Tamaranian's head yet he couldn't muster the strength for some reason, Starfire seized her chance and planted a star bolt right on her leader's abdomen , he lost his grip and dropped the alien to the floor then Cyborg seized HIS chance and fired his sonic cannon into his leader's side which sent him to the other side of the street in a daze, Beast Boy ran over and helped up Starfire whilst Raven held Robin inside a force field,

"Are you okay?"

"He's still alive"

"What?"

"He didn't kill me because Robin is still inside him..."

Robin had shook off his daze now and was practically throwing a fit inside Raven's bubble,

"This won't hold much longer...could use some direction from the LEADER"

Cyborg looked around frantically being stuck for ideas (welcome to my world bud -.-),

"Can you hold him 'till we can reach the League again?"

As if on cue Robin burst Raven's bubble (I can't believe I actually used that line),

"DON'T INTERFERE"

Two beams of red shot out from his rings and held Raven and Beast Boy aloft the same as Laira had been,

"Now...who should I kill?"

Starfire held Cyborg back whispering into his ear,

"He won't kill them...just watch"

Beast Boy struggled to get free from Robin by morphing into countless big and small animals, the red hand however simply grew to match whatever size he took on, Raven also was having no luck at all, then B.B remembered what Starfire had told him,

"Hey Blood Red JERKOFF...IF YOU'RE SO TOUGH THEN FUCKING KILL US ALREADY"

Raven looked at her green compatriot as if he had suddenly morphed into a platypus and shouted an obscure reference to an unknown form of cycling that involved an even lesser known type of bin liner, Robin retorted to this by squeezing even harder,

"The teams pet it is then"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE BA..."

Being deprived of air has that affect on oneself, the rest of the team joined in though having figured out the plan, Cyborg went first,

"HEY YOUR OUTFIT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE COLLECTING FOR S&M AWARENESS MONTH"

Then Raven,

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A HACK GRAYSON"

Finally Starfire,

"YOU LOOK LIKE THE BACK END OF A CRIMSON TUSKED ZWOBFAR"

The insults seemed to halt as Robin drew his arm back and tried to throw his captives outside the city limits, of course he failed as Beast Boy turned into a bird and Raven can fly anyway...he looked back at the alien heroine and summoned his Power Battery before making a hasty exit, Raven and B.B landed extremely out of breath,

"Ok so we know that the real Robin is still alive...now what?"

Cyborg then resumed his duty as acting commander,

"We get back to the tower and figure out how to use this to our advantage"

Starfire however was eager to pursue Robin,

"But we know what we must do; we merely need to find a way to reach Robin inside his mind"

"Look even if we did find him he'd have recharged his rings by now...we'd have no chance against him with that kind of power"

Starfire sighed and nodded, of course he was right,

"Right...back to the tower"

Beast Boy then noticed something,

"Hey Cy...why is your forearm flashing?"

Cyborg looked down at his communicator and saw that he was being called by an unknown person or persons, hesitantly he answered but was met with pleasant surprise when he saw The Flash standing there,

"Hey Titans G.L told me to call you to tell you that he wants all of YOU to meet him at your tower"

head was spinning by this point due to all the 'yous', Cyborg nodded told and Flash they would be there but then added a question,

"How did you get this number?"

"Ermm....well bye"

The call was ended. The team headed back to the tower.

**Author's Note: **Well I hope that was enough action for the...two readers who have read this...next chapter I'm hoping to get in action AND plot so it may take a while to write and PLEASE ship this around and tell people to R&R I will be ETERNALLY grateful for it because I'd really like to be told what's wrong and what's right, but not by arrogant pricks like that one who seriously nit-picked my YGO fan fic (seriously he "found" more holes then in god damn Swiss cheese), anyway next chapter is being thought out right now.


End file.
